Honestly
by triple-rocks
Summary: They sit down to dinner to divide their belongings. (Calleigh-Speed)


**Title**: Honestly   
**Author**: Alexandra (triplerocks)   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. Wish I did, then I might be rich. LOL   
**Rating**: PG   
**Spoilers**: None   
**Pairing**: Calleigh/Speed   
**A/N**: This is just a short little ficlet that I thought up while listening to this song. Lyrics are Rodney Adkins...Honestly (Write me a list) Not mine!   
  
Tim stood nervously outside the small diner waiting for Calleigh to show up. She was already a few minutes late, but he wasn't worried. He knew that she was dreading this dinner as much as he was and was in no hurry to get it started.

He saw her pull into the parking lot a few minutes later and he watched as she made her way towards him. As she got closer he could see the pain in her teary eyes. Without a word they went inside and without thinking sat down at their regular booth. As they sat down Tim wondered if Calleigh remembered the first time they came to this diner alone together. They had sat in this same booth, and after hours of conversation he'd moved over to the seat next to her and kissed her. It was the first time he had kissed her, and it was the moment that he knew he loved her.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied confused. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring at her.

"Nevermind," she said biting her lower lip.

"I wanted to talk to you," he started. "I know that this is hard, for both of us and I just wanted us to have a chance to talk before our lawyers get involved. I want to know what you want. Do you want the car? The house? What? Just think about it, and write it all down."

He watched her lower lip tremble as she grabbed a napkin from the holder. She flagged down the waitress and asked to borrow a pen. He could practically hear what she was thinking as she waited for the waitress to return. She was wondering how they had gotten to this point. How they had one day been so in love and the next trying to figure out what possesions he would keep and which ones she would keep. The waitress returned and handed her the pen. She wrote quickly and furiously, and he couldn't help but wonder which things she would ask for.

_ He said,"Just think it over,and write me a list"  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
She hardly could beieve it,that their love had come to this  
Dividing an deciding his and hers  
But she grabbed a paper napkin an' asked the waitress for a pen  
An' one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him  
  
Honesty,sincerity,tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin' I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_

She stopped writing, folded the napkin in two and reaching over placed it into his hand. He stared at it, wondering if she wanted the new car they had just purchased. Or maybe she wanted the house they had bought together a few years ago. He didn't know if she'd want the small things from their home, like pictures as a reminder of him or if she'd want him to take them.

"This isn't easy for me," she said breaking into his thoughts.

He stared at the napkin for another few seconds before opening it slowly. He wasn't prepared at all for the words she had written. He had expected a list, a list like he had told her to write, but what she had given him...she had given him hope.  
  
_She reached across the table an placed it in his hand  
An' said,"You know this ain't easy for me"  
As he thought about the new car the house an the land  
An' wondered what that bottom line would be  
An' a thousand other things that she's want him to leave behind  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find  
  
Honesty,sincerity,tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin' I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be_  
_The way life was when you were in love with me_

He looked up into her teary eyes, fighting tears of his own. He hadn't realized how much he had been neglecting her in the past couple months. It broke his heart that she thought that he no longer loved her. It was his own fault, he couldn't even remember the last time he had uttered those three little words.

"I don't know where to start," he said.  
  
_Well,he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes   
An' said: "I don't know where to start."  
An' said,"Everything on that list in your hand"_  
_Is hidden somewhere in your heart_

He gave her a small smile and stood up from his seat. He saw the panic flash through her eyes until she realized that he was moving to sit next to her.

"Calleigh," he whispered leaning closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Tim," she said with a smile. He brushed his lips against hers, just for a brief moment before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I promise you Calleigh, I will put more effort into our marriage. I'm not going to let you down again. I love you so much Calleigh, and I don't want to lose you. You are my life," he said before leaning in to capture her lips in a real kiss.  
  
_Honestly,sincerity just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_


End file.
